1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an imaging device and is particularly directed to an intermediate transfer member (ITM) module of the type which limits the lateral movement of the ITM belt. The present disclosure is specifically directed to an ITM module that provides adjustment of ITM belt tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an ITM belt is driven around a system of rollers in an electrophotographic (EP) printer, such as a laser printer, lateral motion of the ITM belt can occur in addition to the motion in the driven direction (i.e., in the process direction). Several component dimensions directly affect ITM belt tracking, such as roll cylindricity, roll alignment, and tension variations. Historically, these dimensions are held to tolerances at the extreme of manufacturability in order to prevent an accumulation of additive effects that result in high ITM belt stress. Ultimately, it is the cyclic fatigue of the ITM belt material that continues to be a primary failure mode for the ITM module. The use of a rib to constrain ITM belt tracking improved overall robustness, but at the cost of additional components and sensitivity to rib application tolerances. Reinforcement tape also reduced fatigue failure rate, but at the cost of overall ITM width and cleaner seal difficulties. Each improvement to fatigue life has attempted to make the ITM belt more resistant to stresses induced by constraining the ITM belt in the ITM module, but with limited success.